Yeong-Gi
Yeong-Gi '''is the second son of Randulph Skuli Hirahara and the younger brother of Kousuke Hirahara. His immediate family members called him by his nickname, '''Nol. He is currently enrolled as a student in Nongke Math and Science Academy (NMSA) and is working at Hirahara Corporation, his father's company. Appearance Yeong-Gi has tousled ginger hair, thick eyebrows, freckles, and green eyes. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. Taller than his brother, Yeong-Gi is athletically built and has on numerous occasions been seen boxing with a punching bag as a workout. He dresses much more casually than his brother often sporting jeans and sweatshirts when not in his school uniform or formal attire. He also is seen with a pair of red glasses when at home, due to short-sightedness and wears contact lenses when he is out and about. Like Kousuke, he is complimented for his good looks, often garnering admiring gazes from other women. Personality Yeong-Gi has a bright personality and is often chipper. He is seen as a very friendly, approachable person. Unlike Kousuke, Yeong-Gi displays his happier emotions more openly. He is also very persistent as shown at the beginning of his relationship with Shin-Ae. Yeong-Gi is very observant and quick, similar to Kousuke, as they both perceive situations and people's intentions. Yeong-Gi treats people equally no matter what path of life they walk. He is a man who keeps his promises and fulfilling it afterward. His kind personality can be easily misunderstood or taken for granted, which has taken its turn for him. Initially and even later on-his actions are proved sincerely when Kousuke explained it his natural demeanor. However, when his anger is triggered, Yeong-Gi acts quite aggressively and headstrong, directing his anger to his punching bag rather than expressing those negative emotions verbally. It has been hinted that he has been struggling to contain his internal pain and conflict. On a couple of occasions, his seething pain has vented out in his thoughts and towards Kousuke. (seen in Episode 52). Relationships Shin-Ae Yoo Shin-Ae threw her drink at a burger joint, accidentally ruining Yeong-Gi's school blazer. They met once again at the Hirahara masquerade, with Yeong-Gi offering to prank her friends as an act of revenge for ditching her. Yeong-Gi kept offering to help Shin-Ae (even when she thought of him as a pushy stalker and blackmailed her for her friendship through donuts. She took him to the hospital after he was drugged in the party (he had a drink someone had prepared to drug Shin-Ae). They became friends after a couple of meet-ups and run-ins. She seemed uncomfortable with his endearing compliments and how overbearing for her sake, saying he had a girlfriend and he shouldn't treat her like that. After this, he stopped complimenting so much. He wanted to hire her for the Hirahara company, but his brother opposed him. Yeong-Gi enjoys being around her and cares for her emotional wellbeing. He is persistently hell-bent on becoming closer friends, this being one of his weak points because he doesn't have many friends. He shares Shin-Ae's love for food. In chapter 50, Shin-Ae complimented him saying he was handsome, and they both got flustered. Kousuke Hirahara Kousuke and Yeong-Gi are brothers; however, their relationship is complicated because of hinted past aggressiveness on Kousuke's part. When they were children, Yeong-Gi would frequently attempt to become closer to his brother by bringing birthday gifts, but Kousuke would insult him and destroy them for an unknown reason. Presently, Kousuke appears to be making an effort to include Yeong-Gi in the company's activities. Yeong-Gi maintains a steady wariness of his older brother. It is suspected that Kousuke feels an obligation to make up for his past mistakes and constantly attempts to sympathize with Nol. Soushi Toyoshima Soushi and Yeong-Gi are close friends who often hang out with each other outside of school. They have similar personalities, but Yeong-Gi's is slightly more polite. Soushi is one of the only real friends Yeong-Gi has, so Yeong-Gi deeply treasures his time and friendship with Soushi. Dieter Becker-Wulff Dieter and Yeong-Gi are close friends who like to hang out with each other often. They are similar in that they are both incredibly kind and polite people. Both of them are good friends with Soushi and Shin-Ae. Yeong-Gi cares deeply about Dieter and he tried to lift Dieter's spirits by bringing him and Shin-Ae closer together. Alyssa Cho Alyssa is Yeong-Gi's girlfriend. She frequently blows off his attempts to get together due to her being busy with work. His father tells him the only thing he managed to do for the family is to get a famous girlfriend, referring to Alyssa. He seems confused about his feelings towards her. Yui/Randulph Hirahara While the extent of their relationship is unknown, what has been shown of Yeong-Gi’s feelings towards his parents is that he is utterly terrified of them. The sheer sight of either of them causes Yeong-Gi to tremble in fear. During the Kim Ball, Yui commented on how much he resembles his father and playfully touching his hair to which Yeong-Gi nervously flinched when her hand came close to him, suggesting there may have been history between his “mother”. Fun Facts * The creator of I Love Yoo, Quimchee, revealed that the shape of Yeong-Gi's eyebrows was inspired by Emilia Clarke's eyebrows. * Yeong-Gi's looks take after his father’s a lot. * He does not like tea, for reasons which the author has said are spoilers. * Yeong-Gi has frequently been shown to have a six-pack. * There seems to be an as of yet revealed incident in Yeong-Gi’s past that he does not feel comfortable talking about. What this incident is or may relate to is still unknown. *Yeong-Gi has freckles but the author has stated she is too lazy to draw them. * Yeong-Gi’s family calls him “Nol”, but this is a shortened version of his real name (which remains unknown) * The background on Yeong-Gi’s phone is a picture of Steve Harvey. * Yeong-Gi is depicted to have problems with him holding someone else's hands. Although in one of the early episodes he offered his hand to Shin-Ae when he asked her to be his partner to prank her friends. * Despite being 6 foot, he will grow up to 6'2" * He met his current girlfriend during his freshman year. * He is one year behind in school, * His worst memory was when he was in middle school. * The best memories/time was when he was in preschool. * Yeong-Gi wears brands like Superdry, Old Navy, Levi Strauss, and Uniqlo. * The most expensive piece of clothing that Yeong-Gi owns is his high school uniform. * If Yeong-Gi would travel on a vacation, he would go anywhere in Southeast Asia or South America. * Yeong-Gi deals with hiccups by letting it run its course no matter how long it takes to go away. * He does not like cologne. * He uses a punching bag to relieve stress * As shown when he is entering the hospital in Episodes 64 and 65, he is writing with his left hand, which shows he's left-handed * His favorite Disney movie is Hunchback of Notre Dame, modern ones being Zootopia and Coco * Yeong-Gi is voice acted by Yungi Chang in the Comic Dub Version made by Sans Comic TV on Youtube. Gallery Ec18a4d305d161bc7f3e0be41d46bfb7.jpg 31941539 442879482818206 315456848150921216 n.jpg|Yeong-Gi at the formal party large-1.png|Yeong-Gi at restaurant Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character